Dracolich
Summary Dracoliches are powerful undead and among the most feared opponents in D&D. After a dragon has died, it can restore itself or be restored by an equally as powerful wizard as an undead, taking the form of a dracolich. They retain all of their abilities in life and gain a plethora of abilities in undeath, gaining immense power in the evil they have wrought. Powers and Stats Tier: Probably 7-A, possibly 6-C Name: Dracolich Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies, typically at least many hundreds of years old Classification: Undead Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fear Manipulation, Aura of Fear, Magic, Necromancy, Possession (Can take the body of other reptilians), Soul Manipulation (Can store its soul in a phylactery, and cannot be killed until that is destroyed), Regeneration (At least Low-High), Immortality (Types 1, 7 and 8), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Can exist outside of its physical body and not die, merely awaiting another form to inhabit- though they are relatively weakened in this state, residing inside of their soul container), Death Manipulation (Can manipulate dead beings), Paralyzing Abilities, Mind Manipulation over Lesser Undead, Invulnerability to Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Holy Manipulation, Spell Resistance, Resistance to Fear Manipulation and Blade Weapons, Summoning of Undead, Disease Manipulation, Claw Mastery, Poison Manipulation, One Hit Kill via Death Wind, Air Manipulation, Turning, Status Effect Inducement, Immunity to Sleep Manipulation, Summoned Undead are immune to any charm (mind) effects and illusion effects, as are dracoliches themselves, Telepathy, Can see invisible things, Dimensional Travel, Weak Homing Attack, likely many more Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Certain Dracoliches are accredited with wiping out huge Dwarven cities underneath mountains, crushing them underfoot), possibly Island level+ (Can contend with beings capable of using An Apocalypse from the Sky) Speed: Supersonic (Vastly superior to Dragons) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Superior to dragons) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level, likely higher (Typical dragons flee in terror of them, can survive attacks from other dracoliches) Stamina: Infinite Range: Hundreds of meters with most attacks Standard Equipment: Phylactery (This is typically hidden somewhere) Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, far beyond most spellcasters that are themselves above the rest of humanity, many dracoliches have fought godly avatars in the past Weaknesses: Holy Resistance only affects One Hit Kills and abilities to cast them away, and still take double damage from holy attacks, telepathy can only be simple callouts unless he focuses purely on that, in a new body they are weaker than usual, if they are sent out of their body they must search for a nearby reptilian body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Undead Category:Dragons Category:Death Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Acid Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Turning Users Category:Summoners Category:Disease Users Category:Biology Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Claw Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons